To Move On
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Asuka wished she could have prevented Ruairi from dying, but as she decides to move on, someone's already captured her heart for quite some time...Will she tell that person? Takes place after Episode 6 of Saga II. Treasure HunterxOc with minor MerlinxStarlet.


**Note: I am naming the Treasure Hunter, well, Hunter since we don't know his real name yet. Darn you, Devcat, for leaving us like that in the end of the Saga II... Anyways, I do not own Mabinogi. Mabinogi and all characters and stuff to the series belong to Devcat and Nexon. I only own my Ocs! Please support the official release by playing Mabinogi today!**

In the middle of the night at Tailtean, Asuka never felt so heartbroken as she gazed up at the sky, which the light of the gate that the one she loved died to open. There were times when she'd feel like everything around her has ended and that'd she would have no reason to move on, but something has always helped her be able to move on. She thought of the good times she had with that person and told herself to live on in his memory. Who was this person, you may ask? It happened to be Ruairi, whom she tried not to fall in love with, considering that they were enemies and would always clash swords over the years. She just couldn't help but find herself falling in love with the man and be drawn to him, trying to help him to go to the good side. However, fate is a fickle thing and they were just not meant to be...and Annika accepted it the moment they fought for the final time.

However, during her journey with Merlin to find Tarlach, she found herself having feelings for the Treasure Hunter who calls himself Hunter. She saw how much he wanted to know of how his father disappeared and wanted to help him. The more time she was with him, the more she had war over who she loved more; Ruairi or Hunter? She had many denials and conflicts with her feelings for the two men. Now she realized one thing...

"Asuka?"

Asuka, out of her train of thought, turned her head a bit to see Hunter approaching her, concern shown in his golden-yellow eyes.

Turning away to look up at the sky again, she asked, brushing some of her light brown hair from her face, "Were you looking for me, Hunter?"

"Yeah. Merlin and Miss Starlet have been worried about you since we came from Iria to return the boy," the young tanned man replied, standing next to her. "And...so have I."

"I appreciate the concern, Hunter, but you shouldn't worry. I just...needed some alone time and some fresh air, that's all." Deep down, Asuka hated that she was lying to him, but she didn't want him to worry about her. "But thank you for coming to check on me," she finished with a smile.

Hunter frowned lightly. "I know why you're like this, Asuka. You miss him, don't you?"

Asuka widened her eyes, turning to face him. "H-How did you know?"

"Do you not think I'd know by the way you looked at him before we split up during that Cessiar riot? I can tell how people feel by looking at their eyes," the young man spoke, a hand on his hip. "Annika, you know I'm here for you."

Looking down at her feet, the young woman sighed. "Ok, I guess I can't hide it anymore...I knew the moment we fought for the last time that we could never be together...and it broke my heart to think of it, but I accepted it anyway. I loved him and I never got to know how Ruairi felt about me till that final fight. Before I fell and Merlin caught me, Ruairi told me he loved me and wanted me to move on. He never wanted me to get miserable because of him and felt that I deserve someone else better. Now that I mention it...he's right."

Confused, Hunter asked, "What do you mean?"

A small blush appeared on her cheeks as Asuka said, "I needed someone who'd always be there for me and Ruairi, all this time, was never meant to be the one for me. I guess you could say it was unrequinted love. And well...I found someone."

Feeling a small sinking, cold feeling in his chest, Hunter then said, "Ah, well, um, I hope you two have things worked out." Fidgeting a little, he glanced at the side. "So, uh...who's the lucky guy?"

Asuka fell silent, biting the bottom of her lip in nervousness. She wasn't sure how to reply to this and as she was trying to find something to say, she felt a gentle hand on her back. Her eyes moved up to find themselves in Hunter's golden orbs and her heart skipped a beat. He was staring straight into her eyes as if he was staring right into her soul and she couldn't seem to turn away.

"Who's the guy?" Hunter softly asked. "Is he someone I may know?"

"Y-Yes...he's...someone we both know..." Asuka replied, her voice shaking a little from being nervous. "He's...um...ah..." It's now or never... she thought to herself before she bravely looked right at him in the eyes, her blush getting more redder. "It's you, Hunter!" she declared.

Grinning, Hunter said as he cupped a hand on the back of her neck, some of her hair trapped between his fingers, "Well, well, well...I never know how lucky I am to being attractive to a very cute girl like yourself. Well, here's my reply to this..." He inched close enough to barely touch her lips. "I'm in love with you too..." he whispered before capturing her lips with his in a soft, gentle kiss.

Asuka widened her eyes a little, surprised with this, before she closed her eyes, returning his kiss. They pulled away a few seconds later and before she could say anything, Hunter had his lips on hers again, his other arm around her waist to pull her close to him. She moaned softly, kissing him back with her arms around his neck. They both knew at that moment that this felt so right and time felt like it stopped just for them. Then Hunter began to lay Asuka on the soft grass, his lips never leaving hers, and Asuka smiled in the kiss. His hand that was around her waist roamed to her hip and gently rubbed it, earning a soft purr from the girl beneath him. Pulling away from the kiss for air, Hunter took the time to take a good look at her.

Noticing he was looking at her, she turned her head away, blushing. "P-Please don't stare...It makes me feel embarrassed..." she quietly spoke.

Gently kissing her ear, Hunter whispered, "But I want to take a good look at the girl I love...Is it wrong to look at something so beautiful as yourself?"

Asuka shook her head. "I guess not..."

She then felt him put a hand on her cheek and gently move her head so they could look into each other's eyes.

Gently kissing her, Hunter whispered, "Come with me, Asuka. Stay by my side...No travel is worth going to without you..."

"Y-Yes...I'll go with you...Anywhere you go, I'll go too...Even to the ends of Erinn..." Asuka softly spoke, kissing him back.

Their kiss soon got passionate as they pressed their bodies together and sounds of soft gasps and moans enacted from them. They soon had their tongues touching, fighting for dominance, which Hunter instantly won, and they loved every moment of it. Hunter then pulled away to plant soft and gentle kisses on her neck, earning soft moans and gasps from his new lover.

"I love you, Asuka..." he whispered, continuing with his kisses on her neck.

"Ah...I...I love you too, Hunter...Ngh..." Asuka moaned.

Before they could go any furthur, they heard a loud scream, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

They pulled away and looked over to see a stunned Merlin, face as red as a tomato, with Starlet who giggled. It was at this moment they knew that this couldn't get any more embarrassing, but thankful it wasn't poor little Tarlach who caught them.

"Uh..." Hunter and Asuka both tried to speak.

"W-WE COME TO SEE IF EVERYTHING IS OK AND WE SEE YOU TWO GETTING IT ON?! DAMMIT, GET A ROOM, YOU TWO! SERIOUSLY!" Merlin shrieked, pointing and shaking his finger at them wildy.

Starlet said with another giggle, "Well, you DID say that they would end up together sometime, Merlin."


End file.
